sakura addiction
by yuisakamaki35
Summary: Tsuna y sus amigos se embarcaran en una nueva aventura donde veran que puede mas el amor o el orgullo. Una apuesta es el inicio de todos sus problemas y dudas. pasen y lean. soy nueva espero y les agrade
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen.

Sakura addiction

Era un dia tan tranquilo en la playa pero bastante para nuestros chicos (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Fong, Colonello, Mukuro y Hibari) la tranquilidad era demasiado para casi todos Mukuro y Hibari lo gosaban pero el resto no hasta que Mukuro mato el silencio.

-Oigan que les parese si hacemos una apuesta todos vamos a salir con una chica el que se acueste primero con su cita ganará les parece?-dijo Mukuro muy orgulloso de el mismo

-Y el que gane qué?-pregunto Tsuna un poco curioso.

-El ganador se llevara $1000000 de euros les parece-dijo Reborn-y el que pierda...

-sera el sirviente de todos por un mes-opino Fong

-muy bien yo escogere la victima de Hibari, Hibari la de Tsuna, Tsuna la de Gokudera, Gokudera la de Yamamoto, Yamamoto la de Reborn, Reborn la de Lambo, Lambo la de Fong, Fong la de Colonello y el la mia ¿Va? Pero el que se quiera salir es un cobarde.

-Ahi te hablan Lambo-le dijo Hibari sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Jodete-respondio lambo con el seño fruncido

-ignorenlos y aceptan-dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

-Ok-dijeron todos a coro

Al dia siguiente Hibari buscaba a su victima.

Hibari pov's

Caminaba tranquilo buscando a la chica que me habia tocado estaba cansado casi no dormi anoche por pensar en la apuesta asi que fui a dormir a el arbol mas grade para que nadie me viera Hibird cantaba mi cancion favorita cuando empecé a tomar el sueño Hibird ya no estaba cantando se habia hido agache mi cabeza para ver si no estaba abajo cuando lo vi con mi victima al parecer estaba comviviendo con ella

-Hola amigito-saludo una chica de cabello y ojos negros a Hibird-¿Quieres que te lea un poco?-mi victima estaba leyendole a Hibird pero yo tambien oia me empese a relajar su voz era magnifica era tranquila era perfecta para la lectura podia oirla todo el dia y no me molestaria, nunca habia sentido esto la pelinegra habia parado de leer para mi fueron 5 minutos pero en realidad habia pasado 5 horas wou esa chica sabe relajarme cuando veo ya se hiba yo baje del arbol para hablar con ella pero no la encontre busque por todos lados busque y busque hasta que la encontre estaba caminando por toda la plaza hasta que entro en una tienda de mascotasentre y la vi que estaba atendiendo a alguien

-cuidelo bien, se le ofrece algo

-nada es que el pajarito que tienes en el hombro es mio

-lo siento me lo encontre en el bosque cuando leia espere si es su pajaro y lo encontre en el bosque usted me oyo leer

-si tienes una linda voz

-Gracias le gustaria acompañarme a la playa

-bueno vamos te acompaño-le dije sin ninguno interes

-espere 2 horas y vamos

-Como sea-le dije estaba viendo como ella cuidaba a los animales y atendia a la gente que llegaba las 2 horas pasaron rapido ella se fue despidiendo de la gente con la trabajaba salimos de la veterinaria ninguno de los dos dijo algo en lo que caminabamos hasta la playa cuando llegamos vimos el atardecer juntos ella se veia hermosa pero que estoy diciendo

-oye como te llamas?-Me pregunto la pelinegra y yo le conteste

-Hibari Kyoya y tu?-pregunte un poco interesado

-Ipin, mi nombre es Ipin-

-Ipin es un bonito nombre-le dije con un poco sonrojado

-Gracias, el tuyo tambien es bonito-

Ipin paseaba en la orilla del mar yo fui con ella

-A que no me atrapas-me dijo ella en lo que se echaba a correr yo lo tome como un desafio y la empece a corretear luego la atrape pero cai ensima de ella pero nada mas se empeso a reir

-ahora eres mia-dije

Ella se empezo a reir mas se levanto yo tambien me levante

-ya es tarde, sera mejor que me vaya-me dijo ella

-yo te acompaño-le dije, no queria separarme de ella.

Llegamos a su casa y me despedi de ella, no lo queria hacer pero no tenia de otra

-adios Hibari-se despidio de mi pero cuando me distraje me dio un beso en la boca y se echo a correr estaba sonrojada al igual que yo me dirigi al departamento que compartia con mis estupidos amigos, llegue a la casa y lo primero que escuche fue la voz del molesto de Mukuro

-y bien como te fue con tu victima? Kufufufu-me pregunto con su tipica risa pero en vez de contestarle me dirigi a mi habitacion no dejaba de pensar en Ipin

-tome mi guitarra y empese a tocar

Con esa carita tan dulce que llevas y esa mirada que no deja hablar peinado de lado te sirve de anzuelo cortada ideal para disimular Y sin saber Encontré Algo en ti que me alucina Tu ángel cruel De tu piel Un adicto sin salida Eres tu quien habré mis heridas Eres tú la que me contamina Tú La razón Tu mi medicina En tus brazos Pierdo mis sentidos No hay control de lo que siento y digo Es tu voz La que me domina Es tu manera de ser la que me tiene  
Agonizando porque quiero más Más de tu cuerpo Tu dulce veneno Y no lo pienso dejar escapar Y sin saber Encontré Algo en ti que me alucina Tu ángel cruel De tu piel Un adicto sin salida Eres tu quien habré mis heridas Eres tú la que me contamina Tú La razón Tu mi medicina En tus brazos Pierdo mis sentidos No hay control de lo que siento y digo Es tu voz  
La que me domina Eso ojos que matan por dentro Y que aparecen en todos mis sueños  
Como un ángel llegas tu a mi vida Son tus labios Mi cruel medicina Eres tu quien habré mis heridas Eres tú la que me contamina Tú La razón Tu mi medicina En tus brazos Pierdo mis sentidos No hay control de lo que siento y digo Es tu voz (la razón) La que me domina (mi medicina) Ohh es tu voz Es tu voz La que me domina

-No dejo de pensar en ti Ipin mas el beso que me diste nunca senti algo asi mi niña no dejare que nada te pase

Fin de Hibari pov's

Mukuro pov's

Terminaba de hacer le comida maldigo al que me puso a hacer esto, o les hago una ilucion o compro comida y le pongo de la salsa mas picante como venganza. Eso es hare la segunda opcion kufufufu soy malo.

Iba a salir por la puerta hasta que vi a Colonello.

-Mukuro ya tengo a tu victima kora-me decia Colonello muy orgulloso-su nombre es Chrome aqui tienes una foto de ella nos vemos a por cierto ya hisiste la comida? Kora

-Eh ya casi esta lista-dije nervioso nadie me arruinaria esta broma.

Terminaba de comprar la comida y vi a mi victima dirijiendose a un estudio de musica la segui pero me arrenpeti por que ahi estaba Hibari con ella mierda mi mejor amienemigo estaba con ella pero cuando vi ahi estaba la chica que le puse a Hibari mi venganza estaba saliendo a la perfeccion

-Oye tu-le hable al a pelinegra

-¿Yo?-

-si tu ven conmigo y sigueme la corriente soy Mukuro-

-Ipin-me respondio la pelinegra pero me veia como si yo fuera un ladron

-Hibari amigo mio que haces aqui-dije yo en lo que abrasaba a la pelinegra

-Mukuro que haces abrasando a Ipin?-me dijo Hibari con tono de celos y con un aura negra rodeandolo

-hola Hibari

-Hola Ipin-dijo Hibari poniendose todo positivo y yo me quede con cara de enserio

-Hibari-san-aparecio mi victima

-Qué pasa primita?-

\- (PRIMA es su prima no me lo pude creer maldito Colonello)-

-Ipin-chan-dijo la pelimorada saludando a la pelinegra

-Chrome-chan qué haces aqui?-le pregunto la pelinegra a la pelimorada

-Acompañando a mi primo y tu?-

-pues acompañe a Mukuro-san (aunque no lo conosco)-

Hibari y yo nos quedamos paralizados

-Ipin que tal si tu y yo vamos a platicar?-

-me parece bien Hibari-

Los 2 se fueron y me dejaron solo con mi bella victima

-Al parecer nos dejaron solos a mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro y tu?-

-Rokudo Mukuro. ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar para conocernos mejor?-

-me parece bien Mukuro-kun.-

Chrome y yo paseamos hasta que llegamos al bosque.

-Debes tener una hermosa voz-le dije yo un poco interesado

-bueno no es para tanto-me dijo un poco sonrojada

-que tal si me cantas un poco-le conteste

-bueno.

Elevator buttons and morning air Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares right now, my time is theirs

Su voz era maravillosa era muy hermosa

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury is out, but my choice is you So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high The water is rough But this love is ours You never know what people have up their sleeves The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine And you'll say...

Estaba sonrojado no sabia que decir.

Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high The water is rough But this love is ours And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and Your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos Will be ignored, cause my heart is yours So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard And don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours The stakes are high The water is rough But this love is ours

-Cantas muy hermoso-

-n-no e-es cier-cierto

-claro que si-bese a Chrome-lo siento

-no importa-Chrome me devolvio el beso yo solo me deje llevar pero me separe

-mejor me voy adios Chrome

-adios Mukuro-me contesto algo confundida

Me fui hacia el departamento al entrar lo primero que senti fue un golpe que provenia de las tonfas del mismo Hibari Kyoya

-que te pasa idiota

-Como te atreves a jugar con mi prima te golpeare hasta la muerte

-tranquilo si, si tienes que decir algo dile a Colonello porque el me puso esa victima

-renuncia

-no kufufu aunque si quieres una pelea tendras una-le conteste sacando mi tridente

-Detenganse-oi desde lo lejos era Reborn-que pasa aqui

-la va a lastimar y no lo permitire

-pero bien que vas a lastimar a tu presa e Kyoya

-no la metas

-porque, que es ella para ti que recuerde esto es una apuesta y todo se vale

-me largo de aqui

-y deja de meterte en mis asuntos-despues de eso me dirigi a mi cuarto demonios lo que el amor provoca

Fin de Mukuro pov's

esp fue todo señores hasta el proximo cap bye


	2. Chapter 2

hooolaaaa mis queridos lectores les he traido el siguiente cap espero les guste. dejen reviews

Yamamoto pov's

Estaba biendo mi programa favorito hasta que Gokudera vino tan pronto y no pude descansar

-Oye fanatico del beisbol ya tengo a tu cita su nombre es azure nos vemos-despues de eso me levante del sillon y me Sali del departamento

Caminaba buscando a la chica pero me detuve al escuchar una hermosa voz.

I still hear your voice When you sleep next to me I still feel your touch In my dreams Forgive me my weakness But I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive 'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I can fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, And every time we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go Want you in my life

Estaba buscando de donde probenia la voz y vi a una peliplata de ojos azules muy hermosa.

Your arms are my castle Your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I've cried The good and the bad times We've been through them all You make me rise when I fall

Me enamore de ella cuando la vi.

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I can fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, And every time we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go Want you in my life 'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, And every time we kiss I swear I can fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last Need you by my side.

-Que bonita voz tienes-le dijeque al parecer ella se asusto al parecer ella no esperaba a nadie-¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Yamamoto

-Azure-al oir el nombre me di cuenta que ella era mi victima pero no le queria hacer daño aunque apenas la conocia me habia enamorado de ella

-Oye quisieras salir conmigo?

-Claro tu eres muy lindo-yo suelo ser uno de los mas sensibles asi que mi desicion es salir de la apuesta porque ya encontre a mi verdadero amor llegue al departamento nadie estaba en la sala asi que tome la guitarra y empese a cantar.

No buscaba nada caminaba sin pensar Pero cuando vi tu cara No me pude alejar No me lo esperaba Y no supe reaccionar No encontraba las palabras Ni un momento para hablar Y tu mirada... Me corta la respiración Me quema el alma Y me acelera el corazón Pierdo el control Tengo todo para arriesgar Siento que no puedo esperar Llévame en tus sueños Y no me dejes hasta el final Tu mirada caí en mi piel Y me va quemando otra vez Cuando te desatas Ya no se que viene después Siempre dices tanto Cuando vuelves a mirar Pero eres como el aire Imposible de atrapar Es una estrategia Una intriga nada mas Voy haciendo que el misterio Te descubra mas y mas Y tu mirada... Me corta la respiración Me quema el alma Y me acelera el corazón Pierdo el control Tengo todo para arriesgar Siento que no puedo esperar Llévame en tus sueños Y no me dejes hasta el final Tu mirada caí en mi piel Y me va quemando otra vez Cuando te desatas Ya no se que viene después Y tu mirada... Me corta la respiración Me quema el alma Y me acelera el corazón Pierdo el control Y tu mirada... me corta la respiración Me quema el alma Y me acelera el corazón Pierdo el control

-Azure me gustas

Fin de Yamamoto pov's

Reborn pov's

Era jueves por la mañana estaba caminando con rumbo hacia el centro comercial, maldito Colonello por su culpa y por la de Gokudera tengo que ir a recojer a la hermana de Gokudera a la estacion de trenes sin contar que el estupido de Yamamoto ya me dijo el nombre de mi victima si no mal recuerdo que se llama Bianchi mmmm y pensar que me e levantado temprano para buscarla pero ¿Adivinen? No puedo por que tengo que ir a la maldita estacion por esa mujer que no conosco y todo porque el tarugo de Gokudera se le ocurrio retar a una pelea a Hibari de cual salio muy lastimado.

Iba tan sumerjido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento llegue a la estacion y choque con una persona.

-¡Oye porque no te fijas por donde vas!-me dijo, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando medi cuenta de que era una mujer casi de mi estatura tenia el pelo color rosa palido de ojos color cafe.

-Y-yo lo siento señorita...-alargue un poco la frase para que me dijera su nombre.

-Bianchi-respondio, esperen, dijo lo que creo que dijo? Eureca gracias Gokudera enserio debo hacer que Hibari lo golpe mas seguido.

-Bianchi señorita Bianchi que le parece si por recompensa de haberla chocado la acompaño a donde vaya-uff espero que funcione ya que nadie se resiste al gran y poderoso Re...

-No gracias-respondio con el sueño como es posible que se me resista pero no me inporta al final todas caen-oye señor ego sabes donde queda la calle arcobaleno?-

-Emmm si vivo en esa calle-respondi algo confuso por su cambio repentino de pensandolo bien no esta tan mal mi presa .-Porque la pregunta?-de verdad me tenia intrigado aunque ahora que lo pienso no se como es o se llama la hermana de Gokudera. Diablos esto va a hacer mas dificil de lo que pensaba porque ni muerto voy a ir con todas las mujeres que estan aqui y preguntar si alguna tiene un hermano llamado Gokudera Hayato.

-pues e venido aqui a japon haber a mi hermano menor-respondio alegre-y quedarme con el hasta que acabe sus estudios-

-Ooo y se podria saber como se llama tu hermano?-

-Gokudera Hayato-

-¡Queeeee?!-grite como es que mi presa es la hermana mayor de Gokudera la mano derecha de el mi dove hermano dame Tsuna apuesto que Yamamoto lo hiso aproposito...

Mientras con Yamamoto

-aaaachu

-Que tienes Yamamoto-pregunto Tsuna

-nada solo senti como si alguien quisiera matarme

Con Reborn

-Por que gritaste?-pregunto Bianchi

-Po-por nada-dijo el pelinegro al borde del colapso nervioso

Justo cuando Bianchi le iba a preguntar algo sobre su hermano llego su salvador Hibari Kyoya.

-oye Reborn, Gokudera me mando a ver si no hisiste nada pervertido con su hermana-dijo el ese comentario tanto Bianchi como Reborn se pusieron colorados.

-Oye conoces a Hayato?-

-Emmm si tu debes ser Bianchi verdad?-respondio el pelinegro

-ooo que alegria me podrias llevar con el por favor-pidio la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Claro ya que veo que este inutil no piensa moverse lo hare-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios

-oye-dijo Reborn ante su resiente apodo-ni que fuera Tsuna-

Reborn al ver a Hibari se seguia derecho se resigno en ir a dejar a la casa a la hermana de estupidera en lo que caminaban Hibari vio a lo lejos a una peli negra de ojos azul cielo acompañada de un peli verde de ojos cafeses

-oye Reborn no es ella Luche tu ex novia-Reborn se quedo paralizado al verla pero no se dio cuenta de que iba acompañada

-Luche-Reborn corrio donde estaba la peli negra Hibari y Bianchi lo siguieron-Luche-al volver a gritar la peli negra volteo a ver

-hola Reborn-dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos que alegria verte y saber que estas bien

-si no has cambiado nada Luche

-tu tampoco, hola Hibari

-hola Luche-saludo Hibari muy sonriente por lo que iba pasar

-y vienes sola

-no vengo con mi novio-despues de decir eso Reborn estaba a punto de matarse-Verde-despues aparecio el peli verde

-que paso Luche-chan

-Verde el es Reborn, Reborn el es Verde

-mucho gusto soy el novio de Luche

-si Luche ella es Bianchi mi NOVIA-Reborn agarro a Bianchi la cual tenia una cara de WTF

-hola soy Bianchi

-Luche

-Bueno Hibari Bianchi yo nos tenemos que ir

-si Luche tambien tenemos que irnos recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Aria

-a si adios Reborn

Pasaron 20 minutos ninguno de los 3 hablaron especialmente Bianchi que apenas lo conocia y ya decia que era su novia por fin llegaron al departamento pero se arrepetieron nada mas abrir la puerta porque al abrir dicha puerta se encontraron con:

Los muebles partidos, la cocina quemada, 3 cerdos y un toro en la sala, una moto clavada en la pared al ver tal escena ambos pelinegros querian que se los tragara la tierra pero al parecer los culpables no se habian dado cuenta de que Reborn y Hibari estaban ahi siguieron con su show en el cual Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera eran perseguidos por Mukuro el cual tenia una sierra y Lambo, Fong y Colonello con un bool de palomitas y una soda cada uno

-No corran-decia Mukuro con la sierra pasado encima de los escombros cortandoles el paso

-ALTO-grito Hibari al oir su voz Mukuro los dejo de perseguir tirando la sierra a un lado-los golpeare hasta la muerte-dijo sacando sus tonfas y persiguiendo a los 6 idiotas por que Fong no tenia nada que ver. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de corretear a los culpables y darles su merecido Hibari hablo-ahora grupo de estupidos y Fong me limpiaran este desastre ¡ENTEDIERON!

-si Hibari-dijeron todos a coro sacando escobas cubetas estropajos etc.

-Hayato-decia Bianchi biendo a Gokudera-mas te vale limpiar este lugar ME OYES!-

-si hermana enseguida limpio-decia Gokudera un poco avergonzado.

-Reborn pasa algo-pregunto Tsuna a su hermano

-no nada me voy a mi cuarto-Reborn se fue algo deprimido nadie lo noto ecepto Bianchi que decidio seguirlo

Una vez ya dentro de su cuarto

-a Luche

Que sorpresa fue volver a mirarte el día de hoy  
Después de que acabo lo nuestro y el tiempo pasó  
Otra vez volví a sentir tu mano estrechando la mía  
Pero esta vez fue diferente tu tenías compañía

Me dijiste que alegría de verte y saber que estas bien  
Pude ver en tu sonrisa lo feliz que te sientes con él  
Hablabas como si del ayer no tuvieras memoria  
Pude darme cuenta que para ti ya lo nuestro es historia

Tuve que fingir un poco para no arruinar aquel momento  
Invente una compañera y fingí para ti estar contento  
Te hice ver que a lado de ella me sentía como el hombre más feliz  
Mientras me mordía los labios y el alma por no poderte decir

Que aun te amo  
Que te he extrañado a muerte corazón que no te he olvidado  
Y que maldigo a diario aquel adiós  
Que aun te amo  
Que no hay un día que no le pida a Dios solo estar soñando  
Y que amanezca pronto por favor

Que aun te amo  
Hoy no pude decirte  
Que aun te amo  
Y amarte así es morirme

(hablado)  
Fue tan hermoso volver a verte  
Aunque sé que ya no existo en tu corazón  
Por eso con llanto en el alma  
Tuve que fingir felicidad y tener que inventar un amor  
Cuando en realidad mi corazón te quería gritar

Que aun te amo  
Que te he extrañado a muerte corazón que no te he olvidado  
Y que maldigo a diario aquel adiós  
Que aun te amo  
Que no hay un día que no le pida a Dios solo estar soñando  
Y que amanezca pronto por favor

Que aun te amo  
Hoy no pude decirte  
Que aun te amo  
Y amarte así es morirme

Fuera del cuarto

-Reborn yo se como te sientes-dijo Bianchi algo triste

Fin de Reborn pov's


	3. Chapter 3

estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capii a leer

Lambo pov's

Estaba en mi habitacion acostado en la cama no me queria levantar despues de la golpisa de anoche me duele todo el cuerpo se nota que Hibari no quiere que nadie destruya la casa, no quiere que nadie la destruya por que el paga la renta porque no lo se pero el y Reborn siempre pagan la renta debes en cuando Fong porque ellos son los mas responsables cuando se trata de dinero.

-Oye Lambo habre la puerta-oia desde la puerta habri y lo primero que vi fue a Reborn con una foto de una chica muy linda

-ella es mi juguete-dije yo con un poco de curiosidad rascandome la cabeza.

-si su nombre es Hana Kurokawa que tengas suerte por lo que e oido es muy dificil-respondio el pelinegro con una sonrisa para despues marcharse

Con que Hana Kurokawa eh? Hmph esto es un reto chicas mas dificiles se me han intentado resistir pero al final todas caen. No perdere ganare esta apuesta cueste lo que cueste.

Caminaba tranquilo buscando a la mocosa que me habia tocado, cuando paseaba por medio de la ciudad vi a una hermosa gitana que acaba de bailar puso otra cancion y volvio a empesar.

Ayer conoci un cielo sin sol y un hombre sin suelo un santo en prision Y una cancion triste sin dueño Ya he ya he ya la he Y conoci tus ojos negros Ya he ya he ya la he Y ahora si que no Puedo vivir sin ellos yo Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu Rabboussamai fikarrajaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni arjouka labbi, labbi nidai viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur y no encontre ojos asi como los que tienes tu.

No la podia dejar de ver que linda era.

Ayer vi pasar una mujer debajo de su camello Un rio de sal un barco Abandonado en el desierto Ya he ya he ya la he Y vi pasar tus ojos negros Ya he ya he ya la he Y ahora si que no Puedo vivir sin ellos yo Le pido al cielo solo un deseo que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir he recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur Y no encontre ojos asi Como los que tienes tu Le pido al cielo solo un deseo Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir He recorrido ya el mundo entero Y una cosa te vengo a decir Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut Fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur Y no encontre ojos asi Como los que tienes tu.

Me aserque a ella para hablarle.

-hola mi nombre es Lambo y el tuyo bella gitana-la joven se quito el velo y me volteo a ver.

-Hana, Hana Kurokawa mucho gusto-me respondio con una sonrisa era mi victima no, no puede ser porque me pasa esto a mi porque dios.

-disculpa te pasa algo no te vez muy bien-me dijo un tanto curiosa.

-no, no pasa nada solo te iba a pedir una cita (va a aceptar nadie se me resiste).

-no gracias tengo cosas que hacer en otra ocasion estaria bien.

-porque no mejor te llevo a tu casa(y asi aprobecho para ganar la apuesta)asi aprovechamos para conocernos mejor te parese linda.

-esta bien haber si me conbenses de que tengamos una cita

Platicavamos esta chica me entendia al a perfeccion pero que me pasa yo nunca e dicho algo asi pero que tiene de malo, Hana no es fea que voy hacer no quiero parecer debil como Fong, Tsuna y Yamamoto no quiero parecer sencible como esos 3 yo no soy asi que hago se van a burlar de mi.

-disculpa te sientes bien otra vez siempre te pones asi cuando estas con una chica?.

-e no claro que no porque lo dices-dije yo un poco optimista

-por nada Lambo es solo que cada vez que te digo algo siempre te pones asi es todo no te enojes-me dijo sin quitar esa cara seria.

-Te voy ir a dejar a tu casa si-le dije yo sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Espera un poco-ella agarro dinero que habia en un gorro seguramente era el dinero que le dieron cuando estaba bailando -suficiente dinero para pagar bueno nos podemos ir

-bueno vamonos-le dije yo.

Al llegar a su casa:

-bueno esta es mi casa¿Quieres pasar Lambo?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-si gracias Hana-le dije yo devolviendole la sonrisa al entrar a su casa me sente en su sillon y ella me pregunto.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?.

-No gracias Hana-ella se sento a mi lado y empesamos a platicar tras platica y risas nos dejamos llebar y nos besamos.

-yo lo siento Hana-dije un poco apenado.

-N-no te preocupes-me respondio tartamuda.

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya nos vemos Hana-Sali de la casa pensando en aquel beso no sabia en que otra cosa llegue al departamento que comparto con mis amigos me diriji a mi cuarto y me acoste en mi cama solo deseaba poder volver a ver a Hana cuando estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos oi la puerta.

-Lambo habre la puerta-me pare de mi cama y otra vez era Reborn.

-que quieres Reborn?-le conteste desanimado.

-¿como te fue con tu victima?-me pregunto con una cara que tipo macabra.-porque la pregunta Reborn acaso ya ganaste la apuesta-le pregunto con una cara disimulada

-no, no echo eso solo me aseguraba de que tu no hayas ganado la apuesta (de echo no quiero ganar) bueno ya me voy.

-Adios-cerre la puerta y me volvi a echar ala cama-lo unico que quiero es ponder olvidar el beso

Fin de Lambo pov's

Tsuna pov's

Acababa de levantarme el dolor me estaba matando hace 2 dias que Hibari nos habia golpeado me diriji ala cocina habri el refrigerador y tomo un embase de jugo me lo sirvo en un baso y me lo tomo cuando me asuste al ver a Hibari

-Tsuninutil tu victima sera Kyoko Sasagawa toma su foto.

-S-si Hibari-san-al tomar la foto me parecio linda me consentre tanto en la foto hasta que mi hermano mayor llego.

-Dame, dame, DAMEE!-al raccionar lo volte a ver.

-que quieres Reborn-le conteste a mi abusibo hermano mayor.

-es muy linda tu presa es mas que culpa tiene la pobre para salir con alguien feo asqueroso horrible inutil un debilucho miedoso bueno para nada fracasado y….-

-ok, ok, ok ya entendi-respondi arto de sus insultos aunque clasicos pero si molestan

-ooo estabas aqui?- me pregunta, tipico de Reborn

-Oye por cierto que sabes de Dino?'-cuestione la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo extraño por que ya que no esta el Reborn solo me molesta mi T-T

-Mmmm a Dame Dino? Nada que me importe porque?-

-Por nada-

-Bueno dame te dejo para que no se me pegue lo dame y vayas por la preciosura que tienes por victima-respondio con una sonrisa arrogante made in Reborn

-A donde vas?- pregunte ya que cuando se trata de Reborn uno no sabe lo que pasa por su diabolica cabeza

-Voy con una nena de muy lindo dotes jejeje…-

-adivinare Bianchi verdad?-

-no como crees- al momento que dijo esas palabras se tiro por la ventana no sin antes decir-si Gokudera pregunta por mi dile que…que...que yo no salgo con su Hermana que el tipo que sale con su hermana se llama Robet si Robert y que yo la intente salvar pero el galante de Robert me mato y me fui a Canada- despues de esas palabras desaparecio.

-aaa al fin pa...-

-Tsuna has visto a Reborn-me pregunta Gokudera entrando en la cosina

-Si, digo no, digo aaa se fue a Canada y un vago llamdo Robert lo secuestro y lo vendio si eso- despues de contarle la mentira de Reborn vi que Gokudera me miraba con una cara de duda

-Voy a decifrar la mentira de Reborn-Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en los que Gokudera dibujaba cosas sin sentido hasta que por fin hablo-se fue con mi Hermana cierto?-

-eee si-respondi algo decaido Reborn me va a matar T_T

Sin mas que decir Gokudera se marcho de la cocina no sin antes llevarse a lambo con el me pregunto para que?

-Gokudera porque te llevas a Lambo?-le pregunte curioso

-porque cada vez que mi hermana ve a Lambo le recuerda a su exnovio Romeo por eso Tsuna

Cuando se fueron me senti algo solitario asi que me pare de la mesa y me sali del departamento para buscar a mi victima pero se me hacia conocida.

Cuando iba por el parque la vi sinseramente me parecio hermosa me aserque a ella para hablar.

-Hola como estas mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada pero todos me llaman Tsuna y tu como te llamas?-Ella me volteo a ver.

-Kyoko Sasagawa mucho gusto Tsuna-me respondio con dulsura y eso me agrado.

-Que te parece si caminamos juntos para conocernos mejor Bueno si tu quieres-le pregunte un poco sonrojado.

-Me parece bien Tsuna-kun-me respondio la castaña claro con una sonria que me paresio conocida y atractiva

Caminamos por toda la plaza pero no dejaba de pensar donde la habia visto no tenia ni idea pero esos ojos recuerda haberlos visto antes sera ella

-disculpa no nos habiamos visto antes-le pregunte para ver si ella ya me habia visto

-no que yo recuerde Tsuna-kun porque la pregunta-me contesto con un tono amable.

Pasaron rapido las horas y la fui a dejar a su casa.

-Kyoko donde estabas-escuche desde lo lejos a un peliblanco de ojos cafes a ese sujeto lo conosco es Ryohei

-Onee-chan te dije que iba a salir-le contesto la castalla al peliblanco.

-no me dijiste que llegarias a estas horas

-Adios Tsuna-kun nos vemos luego-me contesto, saque una rosa blanca de mi bolsa y se la di

-tu te mereces la rosa mas bonita del mundo nos vemos luego Kyoko-chan

Fui de regreso a mi departamento entre y lo primero que escuche fue a Reborn

-Dame donde estabas, dame Dino llamo y como veo que llegaste significa que te acostaste con tu victima no me lo puedo creer como es que mi dame hermano menor me haya ganado

-Reborn no eh hecho eso y que te dijo Dino

-no lo has hecho que bueno y dame Dino dijo que haria una fiesta no me dado los detalles

-um suena interesante como sea me voy a mi cuarto

En mi cuarto

-no es posible que sea la chica de la cual me enamore pero era solo un niño pero aun me gusta no se que hacer seguramente Hibari lo hizo a aproposito pero no soy capaz de hacerle algo

Fin de Tsuna pov's


End file.
